Ayah
by vialesana
Summary: Hari natal, sinterklas, serta salju. Semuanya adalah sesuatu yang disenangi oleh pemuda itu saat ia kecil, sesuatu yang selalu ditunggunya setiap tahun. Namun, kesenangannya itu justru mengakhiri hidup ayah tercintanya.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
>Warning!: <strong>AU, OC, No-Romance, etc.

.

**Ayah  
><strong>(don't like, don't read)

.

Pria muda itu mengendarai mobil Mazda CX-9 silvernya, melintasi gerbang pemakaman yang melengkung. Ia pun menghentikan mobilnya, keluar dari kendaraannya setelah mengambil sebuket mawar yang dibelinya beberapa menit lalu. Pria yang mengenakan mantel hitam dengan syal putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan. Makam itu tampak terawat meski sudah bertahun-tahun.

Tak lama, pria tersebut duduk terpekur sendirian seraya membersihkan salju yang menutupi batu nisan berukiran nama _**SABAKU NO GAARA**_, ayah dari pria itu. "Hai, ayah. Apa kabar?" ujarnya pelan, ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Maaf, ibu tak bisa datang. Ayah tahu 'kan? Setiap hari natal pasti ibu jatuh sakit. Tapi... tadi ibu menitip salam untuk ayah."

Ya, pria itu bernama Masao. Ia adalah anak semata wayang Gaara. Masao memiliki model serta warna rambut sama seperti sang ayah, mata Masao mengikuti warna mata ibunya, bermata _emerald_. Ia berotak cemerlang. Sifatnya mirip Gaara, pendiam dan tak suka banyak bicara.

Masao meletakkan buket mawar di dekat batu nisan ayahnya, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, berdoa sejenak untuk sang ayah. Masao mengelus batu nisan itu. Batinnya mulai terasa pilu, mata pemuda itu menyipit.

Setiap kali ia kemari, serpihan masa lalu itu selalu terbayang di benaknya. Kenangan ayah dan dirinya yang bercampur antara kesenangan maupun kesedihan. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Kenangan yang akan selalu diingat sepanjang masa hidupnya. Masao menghela napas berat, batinnya semakin terasa sakit saat mengingat kematian ayahnya ketika Masao berumur 5 tahun.

Masao masih ingat, bagaimana sang ayah begitu memanjakan dirinya, membelanya, melindunginya, mengajarinya banyak hal, bahkan menuruti semua keinginannya. Masao tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ayah bisa sesabar itu menghadapi dirinya yang sangat manja dan cengeng?

Ayah tak pernah memarahinya, justru ia selalu tersenyum di depan Masao, seolah ayah tak punya masalah apapun. Sebaliknya sang ibu terkadang suka memarahi Masao karena kelakuan nakalnya. Itulah kenapa Masao begitu menyayangi ayah dibanding ibunya.

Seandainya kejadian itu tak menimpa sang ayah. Masao pasti masih bisa memeluk tubuh pria itu sekarang, merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang ayahnya, serta tak membuat ibunya menderita karena dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaaaa!"

Bocah laki-laki 4 tahun itu menangis kencang. Tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai, ia tersandung saat ingin menghampiri ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja.

Sang ayah membantu puteranya berdiri, lalu menggendongnya. Gaara memeluk tubuh mungil Masao—yang balas memeluknya, lalu menciumi wajahnya. Anak itu menangis, kedua lengannya melingkari leher Gaara, membenamkan wajah di bahu ayahnya. Gaara mengelus punggung Masao, menunggu tangisannya berhenti.

"Tak apa, ayah di sini." ujar Gaara lembut.

Masao pun menghentikan tangisnya, kemeja merah Gaara terasa basah karena air mata. Ia melepas dekapannya, memerhatikan wajah Masao yang berubah merah dan basah karena tangisnya. Sembari tersenyum, Gaara menghapus sisa air mata yang menempel pada kedua pipi sang anak dengan punggung tangan. Suara isak Masao terdengar jelas, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Anak laki-laki harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis seperti ini." Gaara berujar, melihat Masao yang sedang mengucek sebelah matanya.

Ya, kalimat itu selalu dilontarkan Gaara, bahwa laki-laki seharusnya tumbuh menjadi makhluk yang lebih kuat dari perempuan, bukan tumbuh sebagai laki-laki lemah. Bagaimanapun juga, laki-lakilah yang melindungi keluarganya jika mereka sudah berumah tangga.

.

.

_PRAAANG!_

Pada suatu hari, vas porselen Cina yang dipajang di rak ruang tamu hancur berkeping. Masao tak sengaja memecahkan benda tersebut, karena ia tengah asyik bermain di dalam rumah tanpa pengawasan. Gaara yang sedang membaca koran di ruang televisi segera berlari, mendapati Masao yang berdiri terpaku menatapnya.

"M... masao? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara bersuara pelan. "Jangan bergerak dari situ, biar ayah yang mendekatimu." Masao menurut, mata emerald-nya memerhatikan Gaara yang mendekatinya secara perlahan sambil memastikan tak ada pecahan vas porselen di dekatnya.

"Gaara! Suara apa itu!" teriakan sang ibu menggema, membuat Masao mendelik dan bersembunyi di belakang Gaara. Pria itu menunduk, melihat anaknya yang mulai ketakutan. "Ya, ampun! Ada apa ini? Kenapa vasnya bisa pecah? Pasti ulah Masao 'kan?" wanita berambut merah muda itu melotot ketika mengetahui kondisi vas porselen kesayangannya hancur.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Dia tak sengaja melakukannya." ayahnya berusaha membela, sementara si anak menutup wajah di belakang kaki ayahnya, seakan ia tak berani memandang ibunya yang kini marah besar.

"Astaga, Gaara..." Sakura menggeleng-geleng. "Bagaimana Masao tidak manja? Kau selalu membelanya, padahal jelas-jelas anak ini salah! Masao sudah memecahkan vas mahal, dan dia harus dihukum!" bentaknya.

Gaara memegangi Masao yang masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Cukup, Sakura. Jangan marahi Masao, kau hanya membuatnya takut. Selain itu, kita bisa mengganti vas ini dengan yang baru lain waktu."

"Takut?" Sakura mengulang, dahinya mengernyit dalam. "Tak perlu kumarahi pun, Masao sudah menjadi anak penakut. Lihat, sekarang dia berlindung di belakangmu begitu. Anak seperti Masao harus diajari lebih keras agar bisa mengerti!"

"Sakura, kubilang cukup!" nada Gaara sedikit mengeras, namun tak sekeras suara Sakura. "Ini kesalahanku, karena aku tak mengawasi Masao baik-baik. Jadi, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Gaara mencoba menutupi kesalahan.

Hening. Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Masao yang mengintip dari belakang tubuh Gaara. Wanita itu mendengus kesal. "Terserah kau, Gaara." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Tak lama, Gaara jongok supaya posisinya sama dengan puteranya. Ia membelai lembut kepala bocah itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Wajah Masao masih memperlihatkan ketakutan. "Tak apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Yang penting, kau tak terluka."

"Ayah. Kenapa ayah ngga marah sama Masao?" tanya anak itu polos.

Gaara mendengus. "Karena Masao tak sengaja memecahkan vasnya."

"Terus, kenapa ibu marah?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara bergumam panjang, matanya melirik ke atas sejenak sembari memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Ibu tidak marah. Ibu hanya terkejut melihat barangnya pecah. Karena itu suaranya terdengar keras." Gaara mengilah.

Masao terdiam. Namun akhirnya anak itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong bantu ayah membereskan vasnya, ya. Setelah itu, Masao minta maaf pada ibu. Bagaimana?" Gaara menyentuh bahu anaknya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman.

"Ung!" angguk Masao lagi.

Secara tak langsung, sang ayah mengajarkan Masao agar kelak ia mau mengakui kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tak disengaja ketika ia beranjak dewasa.

Dan usaha Gaara menyuruh Masao meminta maaf pada Sakura pun tak sia-sia. Karena ternyata sang ibu justru memeluk Masao dan meminta maaf seraya mencium wajah anaknya.

.

.

Tahun ini, adalah waktunya Masao masuk kelas pertama di Taman Kanak-kanak. Anak itu kini sudah menginjak umur 5 tahun. Ia mengenakan seragam biru muda dengan terusan celana pendek hitam yang sedikit kebesaran. Masao menggunakan tas selempang cokelat bergambar beruang, beserta topi kuning. Sosok anak itu mirip sekali seperti Gaara kecil.

Pagi itu sebelum ke kantor, Gaara mengantar Masao ke sekolah. Ia pun berjalan sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Masao hingga mereka tiba di depan kelas. Gaara mengintip keadaan kelas lewat jendela, nampaknya pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu. Seorang guru wanita berkacamata yang merupakan wali kelas Masao menyadari kehadiran Gaara. Ia pun keluar dari dalam kelas dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Selamat pagi, tuan." sapanya tersenyum seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Pagi," Gaara ikut membungkuk. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Tapi saya ingin mengantar anak saya ke kelas ini." lanjutnya.

"Oh, tak apa. Kami juga baru mulai belajar."

"Begitu?" Gaara menunduk, melihat Masao yang balas melihatnya tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya. "Masao, ayo masuk kelas." suruhnya.

"Masao, masuk kelas, yuk? Nanti Masao bisa ketemu teman-teman baru." Wanita berkacamata itu mencoba membujuk. Ia membungkuk seraya tersenyum ramah, sementara Masao mulai bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya.

"Maaf, anak ini hanya tak terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru." ujar Gaara.

"Ah, saya mengerti. Setiap tahun selalu ada kejadian seperti ini. Awalnya mereka takut, namun setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya mereka mau bergabung bersama teman-temannya." guru itu menjelaskan.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap Masao yang menarik jas hitamnya. Sabar, Gaara perlahan menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga anak tersebut berada di depannya. "Masao, kau di sini saja. Turuti apa kata gurumu." Gaara berujar.

Masao menggeleng. "Ngga mau! Masao mau ikut ayah!"

Sang ayah menarik napas panjang, ia menyentuh sebelah sisi wajah anaknya. "Masao, tolong dengarkan ayah. Ayah mau kerja supaya Masao bisa sekolah dengan teman-teman lainnya."

"Ayahmu benar, Masao," guru berkacamata itu menyentuh kedua bahu Masao dari belakang. "Kalau ayah ngga kerja, Masao ngga bisa sekolah sama teman-teman Masao. Maka dari itu, Masao ikut bu guru ke dalam kelas, yuk? Teman-temannya sudah menunggu di sana, tuh. Ayah Masao mau pergi ke kantor sekarang, nanti ayah terlambat." bujuk wanita itu.

Anak itu tetap menggeleng. Raut wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan tangis. "Masao ngga mau! Masao mau ikut ayah ke kantor!" teriaknya parau.

Gaara saling bertatap muka dengan guru itu. Tak lama, guru itu membujuk lagi. "Masao ngga boleh bicara begitu. Kasihan ayah, nanti pekerjaan ayah jadi terganggu kalau Masao ikut ayah. Lebih baik Masao di sekolah saja main sama teman-teman baru Masao."

Nampaknya bujukan pun tak berfungsi bagi anak itu. Masao terus berteriak, bersikeras ingin ikut bersama Gaara. Anak itu memberontak di dekapan guru yang tengah menahannya. Gaara pun kembali berdiri tegap, seolah tak peduli tangisan anaknya. Hari ini ia benar-benar terlambat ke kantor.

"Isteri saya akan menjemputnya jika jam pulang sudah tiba. Tolong jaga anak saya selama bersekolah." Gaara membungkuk.

"I.. iya, tuan. Menjaga setiap murid di sini adalah tanggung jawab para guru. Anda tenang saja." kata guru itu.

"Aa... terima kasih. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Gaara terdiam menatap anaknya yang menangis. Sebenarnya, ia tak tega meninggalkan Masao dalam kondisi begini. Tapi sebagai orang tua pun ada waktunya di mana mereka harus merelakan anak mereka sendiri.

"Masao belajar yang rajin, ya. Ayah pergi dulu." Gaara tersenyum sebelum ia meninggalkan Masao yang berteriak memanggil ayahnya di kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masao tertawa geli ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sangat manja, sampai-sampai ia tak mau ditinggal ayahnya. Yaaa... maklum, namanya juga anak kecil.

"Ayah tahu? Aku mungkin satu-satunya anak paling beruntung di dunia, karena aku memiliki orang tua sebaik ayah. Kalau orang tua yang tak sabaran, pasti dia sudah memukulku setiap hari. Dan aku beruntung, meskipun ibu galak padaku, ibu tak pernah memukulku." Masao tersenyum hambar.

Pria berumur 23 tahun itu berbicara ke arah batu nisan ayahnya, seolah pria itu percaya bahwa sang ayah sedang mendengar ocehannya saat ini.

"Ah, iya. Aku jadi ingat. Ketika aku sakit waktu itu, ayah menggendongku dari pagi sampai menjelang malam, membiarkanku tidur di pelukan ayah. Lalu ibu bilang, ayah tak mau melepasku. Karena ayah takut aku terbangun dan menangis lagi. Benar 'kan, ayah?" pemuda itu melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masao sakit keras, suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi, wajahnya berkeringat dan pucat. Sudah lebih tiga hari ia tak masuk sekolah. Menurut dokter, Masao menderita flu berat. Karena itu ia harus beristirahat kurang lebih seminggu agar tubuhnya benar-benar pulih.

Mengetahui hal itu, Gaara meminta cuti kantor selama tiga hari. Ia khawatir penyakit flu Masao semakin parah. Selain itu, ia tak tega membiarkan kondisi puteranya seperti ini walaupun ada Sakura yang menemaninya di rumah. Setidaknya Gaara bisa menemani anaknya di rumah sampai kondisinya sedikit membaik.

Masao, anak itu tertidur di dekapan Gaara. Sejak pagi ia menangis tanpa henti. Tak mau makan maupun minum. Gaara dan Sakura semakin khawatir kalau penyakit Masao tak kunjung sembuh dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi keduanya masih bisa merasa lega. Karena Masao akhirnya mau dibujuk untuk makan dan minum obat.

"Gaara, kalau kau lelah, letakkan saja Masao di kamarnya." ujar Sakura, ia memerhatikan suaminya yang sedari tadi tak melepas dekapannya dari Masao.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa. Aku justru merasa khawatir jika anak kita menangis kembali seperti sebelumnya." pria itu lalu memejamkan mata, menciumi rambut serta wajah Masao yang tidur mendengkur di bahu sang ayah. Masao mengenakan setelan piyama biru muda dengan balutan selimut cokelat ukuran anak-anak yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung mungil Masao yang bergerak lambat naik-turun.

Di tengah malam itu, saat Sakura tertidur, Gaara diam-diam mengecek kondisi sang anak lagi, memastikan bahwa si anak baik-baik saja. Gaara berjalan dalam diam, membuka pintu kamar Masao dengan sangat hati-hati. Pria itu mendekati puteranya yang sedang tertidur di balik selimut tebalnya. Lampu berbentuk dadu warna-warni yang berputar pada meja kecil sebelah ranjang membuat pantulan cahaya berbentuk bulat yang bergerak-gerak pada dinding maupun langit-langit kamar Masao, memberikan cahaya remang untuk menemaninya yang kini sudah bermimpi indah.

Gaara duduk di sisi ranjang Masao, menatap lekat raut wajah pucat anaknya. Gaara mengulurkan tangan, memegang kening Masao yang masih cukup panas karena flu. Tak lama ia membungkuk, mencium kening Masao. Lama dan hangat. Pria itu memejamkan mata seraya berdoa agar anaknya segera sembuh dari penyakitnya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Gaara menatap wajah Masao lagi.

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu." bisiknya sembari menyibak poni Masao.

Saat itu, sang ayah tidak tahu jika anaknya menyadari kehadirannya malam itu. Masao mengintip, membuka sedikit kelopak matanya ketika Gaara keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Masao juga sayang ayah." ujar anak itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Karena waktu itu aku pura-pura tidur," jemari Masao mengelus-elus ukiran nama ayahnya. "Setelah kejadian malam itu, besoknya tubuhku langsung membaik, padahal aku belum minum obat. Apa karena doa ayah, ya?"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang bisa diingatnya. Jika dirinya seorang penulis, mungkin saja ia sudah menerbitkan sebuah buku tentang ayahnya. Namun, hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan Masao adalah, menyimpan kenangan itu baik-baik di dalam hatinya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 24 Desember 2010, artinya sebentar lagi natal. Musim salju tahun ini lebih dingin dan tebal dibanding tahun kemarin. Rasa-rasanya, seluruh kota bagaikan kota putih karena timbunan salju. Putih, benar-benar cocok dikatakan _white christmas_. Gaara yang mendapat libur natal pun mulai mengajak Masao menghiasi pohon natal dengan berbagai macam hiasan. Cuaca dingin tak membuat semangat mereka pudar.

Malam natal itu, Sakura memanggang ayam kalkun sebagai makanan istimewa. Tak lupa juga ia membuatkan makanan kesukaan suami dan anaknya. Dengan suasana malam natal yang indah, mereka makan dan bercanda bersama. Sebuah suasana yang lebih menyenangkan dari hari-hari biasa.

"Ayah, besok Masao mau lihat parade natal, ya!" Masao berseru ditengah makannya, sekitar mulutnya tampak ada ceceran makanan yang dikunyahnya.

Itulah kegiatan Masao setiap hari natal, melihat parade di jantung kota. Masao sangat menyukai natal, sampai-sampai ia minta dibelikan boneka dan mainan sinterklas beserta kereta luncurnya.

"Aa... ayah tahu," ujar Gaara tersenyum. "Tapi, ibu tidak bisa ikut." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Masao.

"Masao lihat sendiri 'kan? Ibu lagi sakit flu. Kalau sakit ibu makin parah bagaimana?" Sakura menjelaskan.

Masao kemudian menghela napas kecewa. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih, bahu anak itu sedikit turun, kepalanya menunduk, dan bibir bawahnya ia majukan. Melihat kelakuan sang anak, Gaara dan Sakura hanya saling bertukar pandang sembari tersenyum.

"Masao." panggil Gaara.

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Besok pergi sama ayah saja, ya? Biarkan ibu istirahat di rumah." kata Gaara.

"Tapi ibu kesepian di rumah."

Sakura mendengus. "Tak apa-apa, Masao. Masao pergi saja sama ayah. Masao suka parade natal 'kan?"

Masao terdiam memandang ibunya.

"Masao?" panggil Gaara.

"Iya, deh. Masao pergi sama ayah saja." anak itu pada akhirnya menjawab.

Gaara tak berkata apapun. Tangannya kemudian mengusik rambut merah anaknya, membuat sang anak meronta memegangi tangan besar ayahnya.

.

.

"Masao.." Gaara membuka setengah pintu kamar anaknya, melihat Masao yang asyik memainkan mainan mobil-mobilannya di lantai. Ia pun masuk, menutup pintunya rapat, lalu menghampiri Masao. "Belum tidur?" tanyanya membungkuk.

Masao menggeleng. "Masao ngga bisa tidur. Ayah temani Masao di kamar, ya."

Gaara menghela napas panjang. Ia mengerti. Jika Masao bicara begini, artinya ia memang sulit tidur. "Kalau begitu ayah temani Masao sampai tidur."

Masao menurut. Ia mengembalikan semua mainan di tempat semula, kemudian naik ke atas ranjangnya. Gaara pun menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh Masao hingga dada. Setelah Gaara menyalakan lampu dadu di meja kecil, ia segera mengambil kursi kayu dari meja belajar, lalu duduk di samping ranjang, menatap sejenak wajah mungil anaknya.

"Tidurlah, ayah temani di sini." ujar Gaara, tangannya membelai lembut kepala Masao.

Masao mengangguk. Sunyi. Tak lama ia bicara. "Ayah.." panggilnya pelan.

Gaara bergumam.

"Kalau Masao sudah besar, Masao mau jadi seperti ayah." ujarnya polos.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya ayah hebat. Teruuuus... ayah itu sabar, ngga seperti ibu, galak banget! Ayah saja ngga pernah marah sama Masao." serunya.

Gaara mendengus. "Ibu sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Masao, hanya saja cara menyayangi ibu dan ayah berbeda. Ibu bicara keras karena ibu ingin Masao tumbuh menjadi anak mandiri, bukan manja," Gaara berujar tanpa berhenti membelai kepala anaknya. "Walaupun ibu galak, Masao harus tetap menyayangi dan melindungi ibu dari bahaya, menggantikan posisi ayah nanti." sambungnya.

Masao terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan Gaara.

"Dan Masao tak boleh bersikap manja terus menerus. Masao harus mulai belajar mandiri dari sekarang agar ibu tak kesulitan jika ayah tidak ada."

"Ayah ngga boleh bicara begitu!" Masao memotong kalimat Gaara. "Ayah ngga boleh pergi ninggalin Masao!" gerutunya.

"M... masao.." Gaara menghentikan gerakannya, menatap Masao yang hampir menangis karena ucapannya barusan. "M.. maafkan, ayah." Gaara membungkuk, memeluk lembut tubuh mungil Masao yang terbaring di ranjang.

Gaara memejamkan mata, mengelus punggung Masao. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya Gaara bicara seperti tadi di depan anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Gaara pun tak bisa marah. Apa yang Masao lakukan adalah benar. Wajar bila Masao marah dan takut setelah pembicaraan Gaara. Sebagai ayah semestinya tahu, pembahasan apa yang pantas dilontarkan untuk anak seusia Masao.

Gaara melepas pelukannya, memandang wajah Masao yang tampak takut.

"Ayah janji ya ngga akan pernah ninggalin Masao." ujar anak itu.

"Iya, janji," Gaara mengangguk, menyibakkan poni Masao. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Sambil memegangi tangan kanan Gaara dengan kedua tangan, Masao mencoba memejamkan mata. Gaara menoleh ke arah jendela, hujan salju nampaknya turun semakin deras. Cahaya warna-warni pohon natal yang berasal dari luar, merambat masuk melalui jendela kamar Masao, sementara cahaya bulan menambahkan penerangan yang redup.

Gaara kembali menatap wajah malaikat kecilnya yang mulai mendengkur. Tangan putih pucatnya tak kunjung berhenti membelai kepala sang anak. Tangan kanan Gaara yang sejak tadi digenggam Masao dengan kedua tangannya pun melonggar. Napas Masao terlihat teratur, ia sudah tertidur lelap.

Gaara membisu, mata _aquamarine_-nya tak beralih dari wajah Masao. Perlahan Gaara menarik tangannya dari genggaman Masao, meletakkan kedua tangan mungil tersebut ke samping tubuh sang anak. Tak lama, Gaara bangkit dan mengecup kening Masao, lalu kembali duduk. Sekilas, Gaara dapat melihat senyuman tipis pada wajah Masao, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi indah. Namun, Gaara belum berniat meninggalkan tempatnya. Pria itu masih ingin menemani puteranya di tengah dinginnya malam natal.

"Oyasumi, Masao." bisik Gaara.

.

.

Gaara dan Masao pergi ke tempat parade tanpa menggunakan mobil pribadi. Karena tahun lalu ia sempat terkena macet parah seusai parade natal. Lagipula, memarkirkan mobil dalam kondisi ditengah keramaian akan membuatnya bingung. Karena itu ia memilih pergi dengan bis atau taksi dibanding mobil pribadi.

Gaara mendekati rute yang akan dilewati parade. Ia berdiri diantara desakan warga lain dari segala sisi. Suasananya tampak lebih padat dan meriah daripada tahun sebelumnya. Karena terlalu ramai, Gaara mengangkat puteranya dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya.

Seluruh warga bertepuk tangan sembari bersorak sorai menyambut kedatangan parade barisan natal yang berjalan lambat di tengah kerumunan manusia. Banyak warga yang mulai mengeluarkan kameranya, lalu memotret parade itu.

Parade natal diikuti lebih dari 2.000 orang. Parade barisan itu layaknya lautan merah, hampir seluruhnya mengenakan jubah sinterklas. Barisan paling depan tengah asyik menari-nari di atas panggung yang melaju lambat. Barisan berikutnya puluhan orang sibuk memainkan musik instrumen dengan nada-nada tinggi, kemudian barisan selanjutnya sebuah balon raksasa berbentuk sinterklas, di bentangkan di udara. Parade barisan itu tampak memegangi balon raksasa tersebut dari bawah. Tak cuma balon berbentuk sinterklas, balon berbentuk rusa, boneka salju dan sebagainya ada di sana.

Di tengah parade barisan itu, seorang kakek-kakek bertubuh besar duduk di atas papan seluncur cokelat, seolah ia adalah sinterklas yang 'sebenarnya'. Ada sebuah spanduk bertuliskan _Merry Christmas _di bagian depan papan seluncurnya. Dengan di angkut puluhan orang di bawahnya, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah warga, termasuk Masao yang berteriak senang sembari memanggilnya tuan sinterklas di kejauhan. Anak 5 tahun itu benar-benar menyukai natal. Ia tak pernah bosan menikmati suasana natal. Gaara tersenyum, melirik puteranya yang bergerak-gerak di bahunya.

"Kalau sudah pulang nanti Masao mau cerita sama ibu!" kata Masao. Mata emerald anak laki-laki itu memandang kagum ke parade barisan yang masih melintasi jalan raya. Masao hampir tiga kali melihat parade natal. Tapi rasa kagum tetap dikeluarkannya setiap parade barisan itu muncul di hadapannya.

Ketika parade natal usai, Masao bercerita tanpa henti sepanjang perjalanan. Gaara yang menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Sang ayah tak bicara banyak, sesekali ia bergumam sebagai tanda kalau ia mendengarkan anaknya bercerita.

"Ayah, mau itu." Masao menunjuk kios bertulisan '_Hotdog & Burger_' yang lumayan sepi.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana, ya." ujar Gaara.

Sang ayah pun kemudian berdiri di depan kios tersebut, memesan makanan untuk anaknya pada seorang penjual berkumis tebal. Masao melepas gandengan tangan dari ayahnya, menatap ke sekeliling deretan pertokoan yang berada di seberang.

Tersenyum. Masao menemukan berbagai macam bentuk mainan natal yang diletakkan di etalase toko mainan. Ia pun berjalan, hendak mendekati etalase toko itu tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara yang tengah memerhatikan penjual kios membuatkan pesanan makanannya.

Masao hendak menyeberang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _van_ berkecepatan tinggi muncul dari persimpangan jalan. Mobil _van_ itu melaju tak terkendali, berbelok ke kiri-kanan layaknya dikemudikan supir yang mabuk. Tak ada mobil yang melintas berlawanan arah, karena jalanan tersebut memang dibuat satu arah. Bunyi klakson terdengar semakin keras dan tinggi, menandakan jarak mobil semakin dekat. Mobil _van_ tersebut tetap melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Haaahh.. suara klakson itu menganggu sekali." penjual kios makanan yang mengenakan celemek _orange_ itu menggerutu, tangannya sibuk memberikan saus dan mayones pada roti _hotdog_-nya tanpa melihat kondisi luar jalan raya di depannya.

Gaara mendengus. Ia menoleh, sosok makhluk mungil yang sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya menghilang. Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Pria itu membalikkan badan, memanggil nama anaknya. Gaara membelalak, menyadari bahwa bunyi klakson itu ternyata berasal dari mobil _van_ yang kini melaju cepat ke arah anaknya yang menyeberangi jalan ke arah toko mainan di seberang sana.

"Masao!"

Gaara berlari menyusul sang anak secepat mungkin. Ia berhasil mendorong Masao ke trotoar, tubuh anak itu tersungkur di sana. Tapi dirinya justru tak sempat diselamatkan. Mobil _van_ itu menghantam keras tubuh Gaara. Pria itu terpental hingga beberapa meter ke depan dan terseret aspal. Jejak darah tampak terlihat jelas akibat seretan tubuh Gaara. Ia terkapar dan bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Seluruh tulangnya terasa remuk dan patah, sebagian wajah Gaara dilumuri darah segar. Mobil _van_ itu menabrak tiang listrik yang jarak tak jauh dari Gaara. Si penjual kios makanan pun segera menghubungi _ambulans_ dan polisi, kemudian menghampiri mobil _van_ tersebut. Beberapa warga mengerumuni Gaara dan Masao.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Masao menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gaara, air mata anak itu mulai menetes.

Kelopak mata Gaara bergerak dan terbuka setengah. "M... masao.." suara Gaara hampir tak terdengar jelas dan parau, ia memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Ayah jangan tinggalin Masao! Ayah jangan pergi!" teriaknya, tangisannya semakin deras.

Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan, ayah. Karena... tak bisa menepati janji ayah tadi malam." pria itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, menyentuh sisi wajah Masao yang merah padam. Jemari-jemari Gaara bergemetar, pandangannya kabur karena kehilangan banyak darah. "Masao... tolong jaga ibu, ya..."

Detik berikutnya sepasang mata Gaara terpejam. Tangan Gaara yang barusan menyentuh wajah Masao pun terjatuh lemas. Sang ayah telah mati, meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya. Masao berteriak histeris, memanggil ayahnya meski ia tahu itu tak akan berguna baginya. Suaranya tak lagi dapat didengar oleh ayahnya. Gaara tak akan pernah sadar, bahkan selamanya.

Polisi menyelidik kasus kecelakaan tersebut. Rem mobil _van_ yang menubruk Gaara ternyata rusak ketika kecepatannya sedang melaju tinggi. Itulah kenapa supir mobil _van_ itu tak bisa menghentikan atau mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Ya, apapun yang diketahui polisi, semua itu tak akan berubah. Gaara tak akan kembali ke dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masao menangis di atas makam ayahnya. Kesedihan dan kepedihan dalam batinnya tak dapat dibendung. Luka lama itu seakan terkoyak kembali seiring ingatannya tentang kenangan Gaara. Sosok penyayang itu menghilang dari dunianya. Sang Pencipta merenggut jiwa sang ayah.

Seandainya parade natal itu tidak ada, seandainya ia tak pergi bersama ayahnya waktu itu, seandainya ia tak menyeberangi jalan, ayahnya tak mungkin meninggalkannya secepat itu. Semua adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Karena dirinya yang terlalu manja, ayahnya justru menjadi korban.

Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya. Ingin memeluk, bercerita, bercanda, dan bermain bersama ayahnya lagi. Merasakan kehangatan, kasih sayang serta belaian ayahnya yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun, meskipun oleh ibunya sendiri. Tidak, tidak ada. Sosok ayahnya hanyalah dirinya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Pemuda itu meremas dadanya, merasakan rasa sakit yang menghujam perasaannya kini. Air mata yang tampak bagaikan embun itu tak berhenti mengalir, menetes membasahi pipinya, dan menyerap di salju di bawahnya. Untuk kali ini, ia tak mempedulikan sifat cengengnya. Masao benar-benar tak dapat menahan kesedihannya.

Ia tak lama mendongak, mata _emarald_ pemuda itu menerawangi langit biru tanpa awan. Hujan salju rupanya mulai turun. Punggung tangannya menghapus jejak air matanya, wajahnya memerah. Hembusan angin membuat rambut merah darahnya yang agak panjang melambai ke sana kemari tak beraturan.

"Aku merindukan ayah." ujarnya, kepalanya masih mendongak.

Masao membelalak, sebuah bayangan samar tiba-tiba muncul di antara langit biru di atasnya. Bayangan samar itu nampak dikenalnya. Rambut merah darah yang serupa dengan Masao, wajah pucatnya, serta tato pada keningnya. Masao tahu siapa bayangan samar itu.

"Masao..." bayangan samar itu memanggil namanya dengan nada yang terdengar samar dan pelan.

Masao menelan ludah. Ia pun berdiri tegap. "A... a.. ayah?" panggilnya tanpa ragu. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangan dari bayangan ayahnya di atas sana. "Ayah! Kumohon kembalilah! Aku dan ibu sangat merindukan ayah!" lanjutnya.

Bayangan ayahnya tak menjawab, hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis khasnya, kemudian bayangan itu perlahan menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

"A.. ayah?" ujar Masao pelan, ia menatap batu nisan Gaara kembali. "Aku janji akan selalu menjadi anak yang baik. Dan aku berjanji akan menjaga ibu, sesuai perkataan ayah." Masao pun membalikkan badannya, lalu menuju mobil pribadinya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menemani ibunya yang sakit.

Hari ini adalah hari natal. Hari besar di mana hari yang selalu dinantikannya semasa kecil karena kegemarannya melihat sinterklas. Tapi, hari kesenangannya pun berujung pula dengan kehidupan ayah tercintanya. Hari kegembiraan sekaligus hari kesedihan untuknya.

.

**The End**

terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya : )  
>maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau cerita di dalam ficnya.<br>**review please? : D**

**03.53 PM**  
><strong>04.12.2011<strong>


End file.
